Pokémon Green: The Beginning
I’m no writer, and I’m sorry for that. I’m writing this now so... well, you'll see. This happened to quite a while ago, on April 29th, 2012. I’ve been thinking about it a lot recently, and it’s really been… getting to me. Anyways. When this happened to me, I was fifteen. I had just discovered the joys of Creepypasta. I was completely obsessed. It didn’t take me long to stumble across Pokepasta, which I found to be the most interesting. Probably because as a little girl, I had an obsession with the famed Noble Purple Town. I absolutely loved the song, going as far as to listen to it for literally hours a day. 10 years later, my new passion was reading stories about the song for hours a day. I eventually caved and bought myself a copy of Pokemon Green off eBay. It arrived a week later, on a Sunday. I was so excited to play this game, and see what kind of insane ghostly happenings would ensue, so I ran back to my room and turned on the power. When the save loaded, the player was in Lavender Town, in the Pokemon center facing the left wall. I began to get excited- this was setting up to be the perfect Creepypasta moment! The first thing I did was go to the PC, expecting to see tons of White Hands and Missingno’s. The music glitched out, as if there were four of the Pokemon Center themes playing at once, all in a different octave. The game was frozen at this point, so I just sat there for a while waiting to see if it would do anything. And it did. It continued on for maybe 15 seconds, until the music was interrupted by a new sound. It was a weird, static-y, electronic noise. To give you an idea, go listen to some of the old gen 1 Pokemon cries. For example, Pikachu’s cry has a weird echo at the end of it, I really don’t know how to explain it in text, so go look it up. The game then froze. I was a little creeped out, but I guessed that was just a normal glitch, so it wasn’t so weird. It still got me excited though, because glitches always lead to scary things in these stories. I started the game again, and instead of Bulbasaur on the start screen, it was a mess of pixels. Another generic glitch, I thought. I pressed A, and the game froze. I restarted the game one more time, and recorded a bunch more generic glitches. Nothing out of the ordinary, the pallet would sometimes flicker between the normal green to red,(keep in mind that I was playing this on my SP), but that was about it. I began to get discouraged, but I really wanted to upload something, I mean the only point of me buying the cart was hoping for some Creepypasta experience. So, I decided I’d record the Lavender Town music from Pokemon Yellow and Pokemon Green, then upload them to YouTube to point out differences or something. I’m still not sure what I would have done if that’s what had happened, but that’s besides the point. Anyways, I recorded the Pokemon Yellow music, and was getting ready to record Green’s. I leaned back in my chair, waiting for the cycle of music to end. But instead, the music glitched out. As the music looped once more, a deep rumbling sound occurred. I think that was the sound that happened earlier when I first used the PC. The audio began to corrupt, spiraling lower and lower in pitch, raising in volume until it stopped abruptly. As stupid as it sounds, I don’t think I’ve ever been so scared in my life. I shut the 3ds and game off, tossing them to the other side of the room. I sat there, petrified for a while, until I sneezed. The pain was unbelievable. I felt like someone- or something- had just performed a tonsillectomy on me with jagged claws. Blood continued to pour from my nose, and by God, was I scared. I’d say that it probably lasted for fifteen minutes. When it finally stopped, I felt just miserable. You know how you feel just a few hours before you get a flu? It was something like that, but with intense pain and nausea. It was late afternoon when I recorded that clip, probably around 7:00 PM. Needless to say I didn’t sleep that night even though I had school the next day. I wouldn’t have been able too, even if I wasn’t still horrified at how personal this was getting, the ringing in my ears prevented me from doing so. I continued to feel horrible the next day at school. On the verge of vomiting, ears ringing, and that dreadful song stuck in my head. I felt the same way that night, and couldn’t go to bed. I thought because of staying up all night for two days in a row, I probably caught the flu. I told my mom how sick I was feeling, and she let me stay home the next day to go to the doctor. I, of course, left out the details about a glitchy Pokemon cartridge causing symptoms of Lavender Town syndrome for fear that she’d want to take me to a different type of doctor. When I got there, the doctor was shocked at the condition of my eardrum, typically an infection of that caliber just doesn't happen overnight, as well as my now almost purple throat. My ears never did heal. I’ve lost 15% of my hearing due to continual infections. I’m back at the doctor’s office almost every other week. There’s nothing they can do, it always comes back no matter what kind of medicine they use. They've given up, and I don't plan to show up on mystery diagnosis soon. I guess the reason why I’m posting this now is because… it’s gotten worse. The pain is unbearable, and it seems like I can’t get more than an hour of sleep every night in small naps. The ringing is back too. I wonder if I get rid of this cart, will this pain go away? It wouldn’t be difficult to just sell this to someone at a yard sale, perhaps give it away. Yeah... after all, so many famous creepypastas begin this way! What if I was to cause a real one... '' I think I will.'' Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Paukymaun Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Stupid is as the main character does